


Francesco Parker Edmund Gibbs- Dinozzo

by emaz0225



Series: Francesco [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drug Addiction, Past Mpreg, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Francesco Gibbs- DiNozzo born January 10th, 2003. He lives with his father and he is a stickler for rules and punctually. He is doing drugs





	1. chapter 1

_**Francesco Parker Edmund Gibbs-DiNozzo just turned 16, he gets up and he goes to his dresser droyer and he picks up his lighter and a joint  and he opens his window and he lights up the joint and takes puffs and he feels himself lighten up and he finishes and he goes to his dresser and put on skinny jeans and a white t shirt and a pullover and he grabs gel and he spikes his hair up and he sprays ax all over himself and he brushes his teeth and goes downstairs and he sees his dad and he rolls his eyes at the cup of coffee he rather of a latte. He goes outside and smiles when he sees Damian come and pick him up and hey go to Starbucks and get to school and Francesco goes to his locker and puts his bag in there and smiles about tonight he is gonna get lit he hums Starships all the way to class**_


	2. Ending up in the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francesco ends up in the hospital because of a drug overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Jackson Gibbs is not dead

**_francessco walks over to Damian and he hears the bass blaring to Everyday by Ariana Grande he lights up his joint and he sits on the couch as he sees Beth dancing on the table grinding on Marie. Blake comes in and says " Blaine scored." He hands out needles and heroin I get up and melt the heroin and I put in the needle and I tie a band around my arm and I look for a vein and I shoot up and I sit on the floor and I feel light headed and I lay down and start chocking and I see Damian run over to me and flips me onto my side and I vomit and he calls 911._ **

**_4 hours later, I wake up and all I see is the plain boring white walls of the hospital and my stomach hurts and I groan and I hear the voice that I have been hearing my whole life say " You are gonna be feeling that for a while Francesco Parker Edmund Gibbs - DiNozzo." I look at him and he looks disheveled and he then looks at me and says " When your discharged your going to rehab and then we're going to grandpa's." I nod and I try to get comfortable in my bed and my dad sits next to me and says " I am really glad your ok." I fall asleep thinking about Daddy and if he knows what happened and if he is worried._ **

 

**_Jethro pov_ **

**_I am working at my desk on a cold Case I see Tim working hard when my cell rings I answer in my gruff tone. " Gibbs." I hear a female voice say " Hello is this Jethro I am talking to." I raise a eyebrow and say " Yes this is Jethro speaking may I iquiinq what this is about?" I hear her take a breath and she says " At 11 this morning we recieved a 911 call about a overdose we managed to stablise the patient and we have you listed under Emergency contact." I go through a list in my head and I take a Shakey breath and say " Who is the patient may I ask." She takes a second and says " Francesco Parker Edmund Gibbs DiNozzo." I feel my world go cold and I say " I will be there in 15 minutes." I hang up and I go to Leon's office and I barge in and see Leon with a toothpick in his mouth he looks annoyed at me till he see's the look on my face and I say " I got a call from the hospital saying Francesco is in there for a drug overdose." He looks at me and says " Go Gibbs your off for 3 months with pay." I nod and go to my car and I drive to the hospital  and I go to the reception desk and say " I am the father of Francesco Gibbs DiNozzo." I go in the direction I was pointed to and I go in and I see him with tubes in his nose and a iv I take out my cell phone and I call Tony telling him about Francesco overdose and I called my dad and I sit and wait for my son to wake up._**

 


End file.
